moshfandomcom-20200216-history
Claire Langden
Claire Nicholette Langden is a character created and roleplayed by Hurgy on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. Her celebrity representative is Ellen Page. Biography Claire was always the baby of the family, whether or not she wanted to be. Her brother got to climb trees, play sports, and blow things up, but Claire was always kept close to her mother's side. Adele Langden saw much of herself in her daughter, and she was determined to keep her from turning out like her older brother, Connor, the eternal trouble maker. Connor was sent away after burning down the garage, to try and foil the impressive bond that had formed between the two siblings. Their parents' efforts turned out to be in vain; soon, Connor returned home with just one more troublemaker, who Claire seemed as drawn to as she was her older brother. With the three Muskateers together, the days passed without the three being charged with arson. With Theo's presence, Claire's volatile temper tantrums vanished, and her parents stopped getting calls about her discipline, authority, and attendence problems; something about the scruffy misfit with no family or past claimed Claire's interest, and she soon grew too busy gushing over him and trying to play with the "big boys" to cause trouble in class. She wouldn’t even look twice at another boy for four years. Appearance Connor had been gifted with Art, which Claire always found eternally frustrating; her mind is constantly buzzing with pictures and poems, but she can never seem to get them down on a canvas just right. Her mother had always complained that Claire used her own body as a display of her creativity, because the girl was always dressed in something outrageous and flashy that usually included the name of a band that was long since dead, or a philosopher that no one had ever heard of. Personality Claire is often caught reading or chatting up a stranger about James St. James or Zakk Wylde, if her big brother and their best friend are nearby; she is constantly intrigued by the obscure and bizarre. Without her favorite boys, her right and left hands, around to keep her afloat, Claire becomes the girl she was before she became a Muskateer, before she had any friends or confidence. When the Musketeers are separated, the she will become hermitlike; she has an incredibly hard time existing solely by herself, though she will never admit it. Connor is her anchor; he gives her an unyielding sense of security that never fails to keep her feet grounded but her spirits high. And Theo always manages to boost her confidence and keep her quirky smile from ever disappearing; making eye contact with him also has the unfortunate side effect of making her heart beat a little faster. Though she is the littlest of the three inseparable friends, Claire is determinated to never act like it, despite her dependent nature. When she gets a chance to shine, it becomes clear that she has an enormous personality; she is ceaselessly laid back, curious, and intelligent, and she never fails to make everyone laugh. Trivia *She has been obsessed with Theo since she was twelve. *She steals from her mother whenever she visits her. *She suffers from Asthma and minor Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Category:Player Characters Category:Gifted Ones Category:University Students Category:Hurgy's Characters